(a) Field
The present disclosure relates to semiconductor fabrication. More particularly, the present invention relates to a vapor deposition apparatus including a linear head, and a vapor deposition method.
(b) Description of the Related Art
To manufacture a display device such as a liquid crystal display device or an organic light emitting device, a plurality of processes for forming thin films and patterning them are often employed. Such devices often utilize thin films formed through processes such as chemical vapor deposition and physical vapor deposition. Physical vapor deposition methods may include methods utilizing evaporation, sputtering, ion plating, arc deposition, ion beam assisted deposition, and the like.
With the physical vapor deposition method, the usage of a point-type source has evolved into the usage of a linear source that can achieve deposition over a larger area. Linear sources often employ a linear head with multiple nozzles to obtain uniformity of deposition, while the size, number, and interval of the nozzles are controlled to improve the uniformity of the deposition.
However, it is possible to control the number and the interval of the nozzles for uniform deposition within only limited conditions, and it is difficult to guarantee uniform deposition when the conditions such as vapor pressure are changed.